Age Old Love And War
by ami ren'ee
Summary: Two Brothers Torn Apart by Love and Power.Koray Wants To Fall In Love And Live In Peace,Aysu Thinks That Love Is Worthless With Out Power.These Two Are The Sons Of Selene Before The Silver Millennium There Was A Great War Between The Brothers.
1. Chapter 1 : From The Start

**Age Old Love And War**

**Summary**

Two Brother Torn Apart By Love and Power,

Koray Wants To Fall In Love And Live In Peace,

Aysu Thinks Love Is Worthless With Out Power.

These Two Are The Sons Of The Moon Queen Selene,

Before The Silver Millennium There Was A Great War,

Between The Two Brothers The Moon Kingdom Was Torn,

And The Country In Terror

**Chapter 1 ~From The Start~**

The Moon Kingdom was in an up roar when the royal family announced the news. Queen Selene would be giving birth to the first set of moon twins. In all the history of their kingdom there had not been twins born until now. The council was very worried about having two heirs to the throne and begged the queen to give one up, to live as a peasant instead. But she would not hear of such things.

Queen Selene: The moon kingdom will have two heirs; I will not hear another word of it.

Council Member: But my queen there could be problems in the future, a war your highness could erupt because of this.

Queen Selene: I have made up my mind and this is the action I have chosen, if there is a war there will be no one to blame but myself, now not another word have I made myself clear?

Council Member: yes your highness, as always we will stand by your decision.

Queen Selene: Thank you and you not need worry everything will turn out in the end.

Council Member: I sure hope so my queen may the spirits of the moon guide these two in life and be blessed.

The time had come nine months had passed with no complications and it was time to welcome the new heirs to the Moon Kingdom. Everyone was called forth for the grand arrival. All the planets royalty were invited and were patiently waiting the new twins.

The royal family of Jupiter had just 2 years before welcomed their bundle of joy Prince Kazuki. The royal family of Mars and Mercury also months after Jupiter's new prince welcomed their new heirs as well Prince Daichi of Mercury and Prince Hisato of Mars. Venus also welcomed a new member of the royal family Prince Aiko just six months after Mercury and Mars.

Queen Ruka was by Selene's side through the delivery, with her training in the arts of healing she was prepared for any problems that may occur. Finally they were here but even though they were twins they couldn't be any more different.

Queen Ruka: oh Selene they are so beautiful, what may be their names?

Queen Selene looked at her two new babies as she thought to herself. Both babies had silver white hair and golden crescent moons on their foreheads. But one had sky blue eyes, when the other had ember orange instead.

Queen Selene: the one with ember eyes I will call Koray and the one with eyes of blue I shall call Aysu.

Queen Ruka: what lovely names for such beautiful children.

The time had come to present them to the public, everyone waited as the Moon Family stepped out onto the huge balcony that hung high above the crowd. As they stood there looking out amongst the crowd a sudden glimmer caught the king's eye as a silver arrow cut through the air. He flung himself in front of Queen Selene and the twins as the arrow pierced his lung. The guards ran to his side as the queen tried to hold herself up from the shock. Queen Ruka quickly stumbled to his side as she tried to heal him. But to her surprise the arrow had been poisoned as well.

Queen Ruka: Quickly get him to the hospital wing and call for Queen Manami at once.

Queen Selene: Ruka is he going to be all right please tell me the truth.

Queen Ruka: I don't know I'm not skilled in the arts of poisons, but Manami will be able to tell me more.

Queen Manami arrived quickly as Ruka tried her best to keep the king alive.

Queen Manami: who could have done such a horrible thing?

Queen Ruka: I don't know and I'm not sure how long I can keep this up.

Queen Manami: Hold on dear friend I shall know shortly what we're working with.

After several hours of tests Manami prepared herself for the news she was about to deliver to Selene. Queen Selene waited with her maids and several guards along with the inner planet queens as Queen Manami and Ruka entered the room with their heads hung low.

Queen Sonomi: Well, what did you find out?

Queen Emiko: Is there any hope?

Queen Manami: what I discovered was that the poison that coated the silver arrow is ancient magic and I do not have the ability to treat it.

Queen Ruka: and with out the treatment I'm sorry to say I can't heal his wounds and I expect him to pas within hours.

Queen Manami: I'm so sorry Selene we tried our best.

Queen Selene bowed her head as she prayed an ancient prayer.

My Heart Is Serenity

**My Body In Powered **

**My Loved Ones Protected **

**May The Guardians Of The Moon **

**And The Kings And Queens Before I**

**Guide My Loved Ones To Thee Arms **

**Watch Over Us Below **

**Left To Carry On **

**Till We Join Them Amongst The Stars**

After the prayer there was not one dry eye in the room all were crying and holding on to one another.

Queen Selene: May we see him?

Queen Ruka: Yes of course.

Queen Manami took Selene and the twins to see the king. He was placed in the bedchambers to be comfortable in his hours of passing. The queen placed the twins beside him one on each side in hopes to bring him some joy. The king slowly opened his eyes to see his beautiful children and wife.

King: oh my dear look what we have brought into this world

Queen Selene: Yes my love they will grow by your strong example.

King: I'm sorry I leave you with such a burden to bear.

Queen Selene: do not weep my love we will be fine you gave your life for our children and for that I will tell them stories of your bravery this day and how they owe you their lives.

Shortly after that the king passed and yet again the queen with out the twins this time and several guards stood on the balcony and faced the crowd below. She was trembling with pain for her heart ached from the loose.

Council Member: Your highness please can this not wait till you have your strength back?

Queen Selene: No the people have a right to know as soon as possible.

Council Member: but my queen you can barley stand please give this another day.

The council member begged the queen but she just shook her head.

Queen Selene: my dear people earlier today you witnessed a horrible event, that I wish you had not I regret to inform you all that the king has passed on.

The crowd was in an up roar some were angry and many were shocked. For not in all history had there been a king lost to anything less than old age. So many were confused on how they were to place a new king on the throne.

Queen Selene: I understand you are confused and worried but do not fear I have a solution to lay before you the people.

The crowd died down but the council members were beginning to worry of what the queen may have in mind. Queen Selene stood tall and proud as she faced the crowd.

Queen Selene: As you know also today I gave birth to twins in part they are the royal heirs to the throne with that being said I propose I Queen Selene take on the throne until the time comes that the two princes can take on the challenge themselves.

The crowd went silent, as did the council. Queen Selene suddenly felt very frightened; she worried that the people would not accept the idea of a queen taking command of the kingdom. Suddenly out of the crowd a shout came loud and Clear.

Crowd: **LONG LIVE QUEEN SELENE**

The crowd soon followed. Queen Selene was so happy she waved to her people.

**To be continued ….**

**Character Profiles**

**Queen Selene –**

Queen Selene was the ruler of the moon before Queen Serenity. But like her she loved her home, people, and her 2 sons, even though they are at war with each other. As she tries to bring her beloved ones back together an evil temptress is hard at work tarring them apart. Her home is being torn apart by the ones she holds dear, but she stands tall and holds her ground as the Queen Of The Moon Kingdom which she must protect at any cost.

**Queen Ruka –**

Ruka is Queen of Mercury, she studied in the art of healing when she was a teen and still continues to strengthen her abilities. She is very close to Queen Emiko because their sons were born around the same time.

**Queen Emiko –**

Emiko is Queen of Mars, she is very strict about a lot of things the grand temple being one. She trained with the high priest and up holds the way of the temple life in her household.

**Queen Sonomi –**

Sonomi is Queen of Jupiter; she is very strong and high-spirited. Like her son she is very good with a sword. She tends to a giant royal garden and takes great pride in showing it off.

**Queen Manami –**

Manami is Queen of Venus; she is much like her son but becomes very embarrassed by him on some actions. She took up the art of potions long ago and continues to keep up with her skills and creates perfumes and love potions from time to time.


	2. 2nd Half Of Chapter 1

**2nd Half Of Chapter 1**

**~ From The Start~**

Queen Selene with the inner planet royalty, guards, and maids with the twins returned to the throne room. The council was arguing amongst them as the maids tended to the queens and children.

Queen Emiko: what are they fussing about.

Queen Sonomi: I would imagine they are not too happy with Selene's actions.

Queen Selene: I did only what my love would have wanted. They do not rule this kingdom the royal family does they are just put in place to comfort the people.

Queen Manami: You are right they act like they control you.

Then the room became quiet one council member stepped out of the group. He cleared his throat and straightened his robs.

Council Member: your highness I and the other council members believe you may have been a little grief stricken with your decision and would like to offer a much better suited solution.

Then suddenly he was cut off, as he became very nerves when the queen suddenly stood up from the throne. She stepped down from the podium and stopped right in front of him and the other council members.

Queen Selene: I understand you do not agree with my decision but this is what the king would have wanted.

Queen Selene stood her ground as the council members huffed and fussed about.

Queen Emiko: I do believe that means you are dismissed.

Queen Sonomi stood up to reinforce the order. The council members each bowed and exited the throne room. At first the room was quiet and then a guard burst in waking the children. The queens all jumped as the guard ran quickly across the room to kneel before them.

Guard: your highness I'm sorry to inform you but there has been another accident.

Queen Selene: what has happened?

Guard: a council member was found dead by the city fountains.

Queen Selene: Take me there at once.

The guard did as was ordered and took the queens to the city fountains. There were already several guards there as they tried to control the crowd. As Queen Selene walked over to the body she could see it was the same nervous council member she had spoke to before. She quickly turned away. Queen Sonomi pulled her away and sat her down on the side of one of the fountains. Queen Manami examined the body and as she expected the same poison was used as was on the king's arrow from before.

Queen Sonomi: It will be ok we will find who is doing all this.

Queen Selene: I know we will but you all need not stay you have your own kingdoms to run.

Queen Emiko: yes we do but we also help our sister kingdoms in need when the time comes to call.

Queen Selene just smiled, as did the others. Then a guard approached them and bowed.

Guard: your highness the captain has asked that I return you to your chambers.

Queen Ruka: what ever for?

Guard: please pardon me your highness but those are my orders if you ladies would please follow me.

With no fuss the ladies did as they were asked. The children were already there resting peacefully. But some thing dark lurked in the room, suddenly one out of the three maids screamed as a dark shadow appeared before her and baby Koray. She went to grab the child but the shadow threw her across the room. The other maids grabbed the other children and headed out of the room. Young Prince Kazuki pulled away as his maid tried to take him out of the room. She tried her best to pull the child but she just couldn't get him to go with her.

The shadow hovered over Koray's crib as a shadowy hand approached the baby's royal crest. Suddenly Prince Kazuki shouted out at the shadow.

Prince Kazuki: STOP! You no hurt new friend.

The shadow stopped and started to approach him instead. The maid quickly shielded the young prince as the shadow consumed her. Prince Kazuki flinched a little but stood his ground as the shadow came closer. Suddenly a hand quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the shadows reach, it was Queen Sonomi.

The other four queens and a hand full of guards stood at the door way as Sonomi left the young prince with the other children.

Guard: please stay back your highness.

The guards surrounded the shadow but it was no good.

Guard: move in closer men.

Suddenly there was a scream of terror. One of the guards was being consumed. The others quickly backed off as the shadow hovered over its pray.

Queen Manami: what do we do we have to get the young prince out of there.

Queen Ruka: I agree but what do we have to use against a shadow that absorbs everything in its path.

Queen Emiko: it has to have a weakness.

Queen Ruka: Light eliminates dark.

Queen Selene: what are you muttering Ruka?

Queen Ruka: we need a huge source of light.

Queen Manami: where are we going to get that kind of power?

Queen Selene: the Silver Crystal I'm sure it will take care of this minous.

As the queens talked the shadow shifted its target to the baby prince it yet again reached for his royal crest. The baby acted strange he did not cry like the others. His ember eyes just stared up at the shadow as the hand came down upon him. With just one finger the shadow touched the royal crest. A beam of light illuminated the room blinding the queens for a brief moment.

When they regained their sight the shadow had withdrew its hand and hovered over the baby. The baby prince was now laughing in the crib cheerfully.

Queen Selene: what happened is my baby all right?

Queen Ruka: it seems that the prince is ok but I cannot be sure.

Queen Selene quickly took out her Silver Crystal and held it out in front of her.

Queen Emiko: No Selene you will be drained, you may not survive.

Queen Selene: I must do this for my child I will not loose him to the darkness.

Queen Emiko backed up and let Selene take her stand. Queen Selene took her stand and chanted an ancient spell.

**Moon Guardians Protect Those I Love And Cherish **

**As I Use This Ancient Crystal Keep My Soul Pure**

**May My Heart Be Strong Enough **

**To Guide The Power **

**To Defeat This Darkness **

The crystal began to glow bright; the other queens shielded their eyes, as a rainbow of light came bursting out and threw the shadow against the wall. The shadow tried to escape but the crystal's power had it trapped. Selene walked closer to it as she became enraged.

She stared at the shadow with her golden ember eyes as tears fell from her cheeks.

Queen Selene: you were the one that took my beloved's life; I will not allow you to take my child

The shadow gave out a shrill as Selene put all she had into the crystal. The shadow began to separate but before it faded completely a face showed through. Dark midnight blue hair surrounded an evil smile, then just as suddenly as it appeared it was gone.

Queen Selene collapsed to the floor as two guards raced to her side. Queen Ruka quickly rushed to the crib, but she hesitated to pick up the child. The other three queens realized her hesitation and approached the crib. All stood quietly as the guards helped Selene to her feet.

Queen Selene: what is it why are you all so quiet is my baby ok.

No one answered her Queen Ruka was the first to step away to give Selene space to see her child. Queen Selene being held up by two guards approached the crib.

Queen Ruka: I'm not really sure what has happened but I will be giving the child a full check up.

Queen Manami: I will try my best to find a way to reverse what that horrible shadow has done.

Queen Selene gently pulled away from the guards and reached down to hold her child. The changes that the shadow had done were very plain to see, but she still held him close.

Queen Selene: what is this?

The prince's once bronze gold crescent moon crest had turned sterling silver and his white hair had changed to a lovely shade of gold. Selene did not seem too worried about the changes it just made her hold him closer.

Queen Sonomi: Selene are you not concerned that something may have been done to the young prince to cause such changes?

Queen Selene: yes but it seems that other than that he is fine.

Queen Ruka: you have nothing to worry about we will make sure he is.

Queen Selene: I know you will dear friend and I thank you for being by my side through all of this.

Queen Manami: we would never leave you in such times.

Queen Emiko: yes what kind of royals would we be if we allowed you to take this on by yourself.

After all the commotion and the royal families had returned to their home planets the Moon Kingdom found itself at peace. Queen Selene ruled with a gentle heart and raised her two sons to do the same. The other royals helped as much as they could. The universe seemed at peace but what none knew was darkness had been lurking in the shadows.

**To be continued …**


End file.
